


If I could touch you

by Prince2aeng



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ChaBin are bff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Haphephobia, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LeoDeul are bff, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Smut, Strangers to Friends, Vixx - Freeform, hakyeon-centric, offensive language, only on last chapter, sorry my first time tagging ow god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince2aeng/pseuds/Prince2aeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon just stood silent and still in the middle of his own room. He had frozen not knowing how to react or if he wanted to react. He swallowed hard seeing the tallest search for something. And what was the surprise when he threw a sheet over him, which covered his entire body.</p><p>And he hugged him. A simple contact made by Jung Taekwoon.</p><p>-/-</p><p>Original pt-br. Story by me, Translated by my friend/daughter Lyhsshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> First Meeting
> 
> ____________
> 
> Hi everyone! Sorry my english, is not my first language ow god. I love this story so much, so my friend translate.
> 
> we hope you can enjoy, please leave comments and kudos s2. I'll try update every friday!

Cha Hakyeon was a happy kid, full of life and caring. Even with some fights between his parents, he was always smiling and willing. He was known to be ‘clingy’ among friends because he loved to hug them.

He just did not expect the day his desperate attempt of affection to stop a more intense fight between his parents, would cause an accident. The latest and most striking memory of that day, his mother was holding him while crying, asking him to be fine.

After losing his parents and start living with his aunt and cousin, Hakyeon changed completely. Despite smiling and having fun with friends, he became a more reserved and quiet person, and he had developed an aversion to physical touches.

His aunt dearly loved his nephew and tried to make up his lack of parents, being attentive and caring. But her son seemed to vow to provoke the boy, especially to hug him by force, laughing as the youngest panicking in his arms.

Fearing that things would got out of hand, Cha Eun Seol decided at her son’s graduation to move town with the excuse of him studying at a top university, while she was living in a quieter place with a new and fresh environment for Hakyeon. This meant that they lived alone, and the older’s absence left the younger calm without fearing a physical attack by his cousin at any time.

Busan became the perfect getaway for Hakyeon. It’s not like he was back being the old child he was, but when he wasn’t at school, he could always find peace in his head and heart, fleeing memories and bad feelings of the day-to-day. He spent hours sitting by the sea, nature watching and feeling the breeze. It seemed to wash his soul. When he came home, he pleased his aunt with a beautiful smile and even he was excited to tell how his day was for her.

Time has passed, and the accident memories became increasingly confused in Hakyeon’s head. He knew he had nightmares, but didn’t remember anything. Or how was his parents’ face. Thinking that this was the best to overcome his fears, he tried to smile more and even made some friends at school. After all, he was now 16 and had to live like a real teenager. The only thing that didn’t improve was his phobia. He always had to flee from intimate touches or exaggerated celebrations. Maybe so, true friends, there were only two that completely respected him.

And so, another school year began in the lives of the residents of Busan. The second high school would not be easy, especially for those with low grades. Hakyeon made a promise to himself, he would be more productive and improve his grades. One of his friends, Lee Hongbin, was part of the top 20 students, so he would certainly force the boy to study with him. To fulfill his year’s goals he arrived early, already choosing his desk and keeping the nearby to his friends.

He did not know why, but he was happy in a mild form and that day might be a great day. He stared at the window beside him, smiling as he watched the students coming and that slight twinge of envy to see people embracing. He wanted to remember what it was being able to touch someone like that without his phobia attack. His last memories of hugs were totally distorted because of the dumb jokes of his cousin. A long sigh and soon someone hit a folder on his head.

“Yah!” He looked back, seeing Kim Wonsik laughing while organizing his things on the desk behind the brunette. “Hey... did you dye your hair?” He tried not to laugh at the shock.

The blond stared at him confused until he remembered that he didn’t dye it back to dark at the end of the holiday.

“Ow god… I am dead…”

“You will already start the year with how many points of punishment?” He began to laugh at his friend’s despair.

“Hey, you brought your cap? I need to try to hide it. Aish, why my mother didn’t remind me to take the blond before coming.” He began to whimper while hiding his face in his desk.

Unfortunately, that day none of the other two had taken their caps, and soon in the break, the blond was called by the direction. A week washing the students’ dorm hallway who came from outside and some points of punishment.

“The year has barely begun and I already have to buy medicine for pain for having to wash the school.” He snorted, biting and chewing on the straw of his soda.

“It’s your fault. You wanted to be modern and rebellious on vacation and forgot the rules of your school.” Hongbin pointed out, as the good perfect student he was.

‘But I have to admit... The blond looks good on you.’ Hakyeon smiled, seeing the blond laugh dull, as he got slightly red.

“Oh, Hakyeon. You always have the power to make people embarrassed.” But soon the praise died with Hongbin’s speech about avoiding other confusions that year, he had to grow. The two began arguing and Hakyeon lost the last lines, realizing a new person on the environment.

He knew that a lot of new students had come for that year, most of them from other cities using the school dormitories. But he didn’t know it was possible to gather so much beauty in new students. Both girls and boys, who were there, had a very different attractiveness. And that person made Hakyeon began to reconsider all his standard of beauty.

And all that died when one student from the other classroom came wrapping his arm around Hakyeon’s shoulders, complimenting the other two. He doesn’t know exactly what happened since his senses were completely messed up when someone touched him, so the boy apologized and left.

“They study with Hakyeon how many years and have not learned yet not to do this? Argh!”

“Hey, are you okay?” Hongbin said in a soft voice, trying to bring the other back.

Hakyeon felt his throat get rough, swallowing hard. The sweat running down his face and his heart was still beating as if he had run all day. He nodded to his friends, withdrawing. He needed time alone to recover and the best place for it was the roof. He was one of the few students who had permission to go to that place due to his problems. He took a deep breath as he opened the door which gave access, walking to the railing.

He still could feel his body reacting to the panic caused by a simple physical contact. Tried to fight, but nothing seemed to advance as he was completely out of breath. At least he didn’t pass out this time. It was so frustrating. He let out an upset sigh, rubbing his own temples. And when he turned, the scare that he took could have done him fall from up there.

Since when was there another person with him on the roof? He noted the other had a neat and cleaned hair; the uniform seemed to be perfect in him, despite the tie being completely undone at that time. He seemed in another world, earphones on while slapping his fingers to the beat against his thigh.

Hakyeon felt like approaching, introducing himself and getting to know the new student. To ask what he was hearing and why he was on the roof. A curiosity that belonged to the old child he was had started down his body in a slight tingling. But fear prevented him. He didn’t know if the person was affectionate. He was there to recover if there were another physical contact, for sure he would stop in the ward this time. Again, it’s frustrating.

He gave a bitter smile, accepting that once again he missed a chance to live a unique moment of life because of his trauma. He moved away from the railing and on the way to the door he watched the person, who had not even noticed his presence. He seemed detached, free. And that was what Hakyeon most envied from that image that drew him.

He wanted to be as free as Jung Taekwoon seemed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos and hits really, thank you for entering this journey with me.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!

The first week passed quickly, Wonsik returning his hair's natural color and finishing his punishment washing the corridor of the dormitories. Over the weekend, the trio caught up all the vacation's news and Hakyeon asked Hongbin for help increasing his grades.

It was agreed that every Tuesday and Thursday they would be after school studying for at least one hour. It wasn't a sacrifice for either of them - Hongbin loves studying, really - leaving out only the former blond. He didn't care to be below the grid 90. Willing to enter the top 20 along with one of his best friends, Hakyeon arrived earlier that Tuesday. In addition to staying late studying, he began to study long before the school. He was in the library when his phone rang with a message from Wonsik screaming and wanting to know where he was. The class had run smoothly, the former blonde just watching his two friends studying even while eating, rolling his eyes. He began to threaten to find new friends and Hongbin made a new sermon on what it was like to be a good student.

When the day was over, though he had studied and learned, Hakyeon still felt willing and full of energy. His best friend's praise about him really applying left him with a huge smile on his face. While packing his things to leave, he observed he still had a considerable time before dinner and decided to go to the beach. It had been a while since he walked in his favorite getaway.

It was not long and he was already barefoot walking to the sea. Feeling the touch of the sand, the water that came and went the wind. Hakyeon had a strong connection with nature because it’s the only thing that could touch him. And it’s what he had closer to the feeling of being free. Since he felt untouchable, he wanted to be like the stars. Fine, distant and people tried at all costs to achieve them. They used them to make requests and fulfill dreams. There were several legends of gods, out the entire constellation and its signs.

The sky, space, and all that composed that night was something magnificent to Hakyeon.

Wednesday seemed to carry all opposite energy to the previous day. The weather was gray and cold; his night was full of nightmares, significantly reducing his mood. Hakyeon was already late for class but didn’t run or made effort to get to school. He stopped in front of it, looking at the huge structure of the building and then caught something with his look that seemed to destroy the little joy left in him.

Of course, couples were normal, people dating. At school, it was not so common for the lack of time and strict rules, but you always saw either hidden or discreet. Usually, it didn’t mind him that sort of thing, however, that day where the sun was needed to warm him, Hakyeon felt bad to see a couple at the entrance playing with each other.

It seemed they were punished to watering the garden for arriving late. But they were playing to throw water at each other. He knew then they would dry themselves and warm in each other’s arms. If he tried to play it, he would have to do it alone. The scene, the feelings reflecting from the couple, the feelings that he might never experience.

Being touched, hugged, kissed? He didn’t even know what it was like. His body began to respond to his distress, throat getting rough, a knot forming, eyes burning. Feeling his trembling lips, Hakyeon entered in school for once, running away from the scene, from the feelings and running to his refuge. He would talk to the director about his delay afterward.

By the time he reaches the roof, tears were already streaming down his face. He sat leaning against the short wall, hugging his knees and let the tears come, low and subtle. He cursed his parents, for not remembering them. He cursed himself because of the accident, his existence for being that way. He felt like a freak who survived something that he shouldn’t.

Another person arrived at the scene, sitting beside him. In fact, the person doesn’t seem to notice the existence of another for being with earphone and a little absent-minded. It was a more hurt and loud sob that he finally seemed to get his attention. The boy stared quite surprised at Hakyeon crying, at the same time embarrassed being at such particular time to someone else.

He seemed to think of what to do, and then Hakyeon was startled to see a hand move in front of him. He looked to his side, staring at whom seemed to be so free and caused him so jealous. Luckily he had not tried to touch him any time, just keeping his hand raised at a safe distance. He saw that his cheeks were red.

“Hum… Why are you crying?” The voice was low, husky and soft. Making a chill go through the other’s spine.

“Just... I’m a little nervous.” He wiped his face with force, embarrassed for having someone seen him in that situation. Only his aunt had seen him cry.

But the other boy didn’t seem concerned to judge him for that. He felt his cheeks redden like the other now, and suddenly he stretched one phone in his direction.

“Music... Helps soothe.” Hakyeon looked at him surprised and grateful at the same time. The look wasn’t sustained for too long as the other quickly turned, staring at the floor. Trembling and avoiding touching his fingers, he took the phone, fitting in his ear.

The music was soft and beautiful. He didn’t want to pay attention to the lyrics, closing his eyes and letting his mind follow the rhythm, his body relaxing. He lost a satisfied smirk on the other’s face, seeing him better with music. Both lost time and contact with the outside world in that situation and moment.

Hakyeon repented and cursed for having forgotten to ask his name again. After going to the director’s office, he heard that his punishment would be delivering the new students’ books on Friday. It wasn’t a difficult task, but he had to cancel plans to go to the movies after school with his best friends.

Those filled him with questions, extremely concerned about where he was, why he didn’t seek them, what kind of friends they would be if they don’t help. What made him laugh a little. Wonsik grabbed Hongbin, saying he wanted to be able to give a super grip on Hakyeon, making the ‘nerd’ push him, trying to get loose. Somehow, Hakyeon felt embraced by his friends that way.

On Friday, the plans haven’t been canceled. Hongbin and Wonsik ensured that they’d wait him end the punishment and then they could go together to the mall. They didn’t care to stay too late, after all, it was weekend. Hakyeon thanked the friends he had, carrying stacks and stacks of books from one side to another.

He knew a little of everyone. New students were divided in friendly, the ones in a hurry, some arrogant and others remembered Wonsik as a student trying to be rebellious. As he had noted before, the standard of beauty was varied and impressive. But none of them caught his attention as much as the boy from the roof.

Hakyeon grabs the last stock of books, reading the room number. It was for two students, one of his age and other younger. He took a deep breath, tired and sore and started to walk to his last delivery. He called for someone twice and no one seemed to listen to open the door. They couldn’t be out already as they were in curfew time.

He tried to balance the books, hitting the door in a crooked way, complaining softly. Finally, someone came up, staring at him with curious and bright eyes. At the time he deduced that it’s the youngest, all the joy and spontaneity stamped on his face.

“Hi, I’m Cha Hakyeon and I am in charge of delivering your books.” He tried to smile, but that stack was really heavy.

“Oh, pleasure. I’m Han Sanghyuk, but you can call me just Hyuk. Although I think you’re my hyung, but I really don’t care!” And it looked like he would fall apart to speak, and all Hakyeon wanted was he soon caught the blessed books.

And Hakyeon almost dropped the books seeing who appeared behind the boy at the door. Was it such a coincidence being in front of the roof’s boy?

“Hyuk, take the books.” The husky voice again ruffling his spine. The youngest nodded, but taking only half of the stack and leading inside. He could see the tallest roll his eyes with it and take what was left.

Everything would be perfect if the boy’s fingers had not touched his accidentally. Hakyeon tried to stop all his symptoms of phobia swallowing hard. He could not have a crisis here, in front of them, and without first doing what he should have done so long ago.

“What’s your name?”

“Jung Taekwoon.” A simple name but striking. Simple and beautiful. Significant.

And it was the last thing he heard before passing out, smiling. At least he managed to ask his name, he no longer cares about anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone!!!! ;3; *kiss heart love*

When Hakyeon woke up, his two best friends were beside him, nervous and worried. He took a few minutes to remember what had happened, his eyes searching the person that caused all those emotions on him. But there was no signal of Jung Taekwoon.

“You’re so lucky I can’t give you a slap for every worry you have caused me, Hakyeon!” Wonsik barely finished saying this, Hongbin hit him full in the arm.

“Don’t talk to him that way. Jeez, your way of showing affection is very wrong.”

Hakyeon just has to laugh. Although Hongbin is right about the violent affection of Wonsik, he liked and couldn’t complain. He looked at the clock, seeing that, little time had passed since he made his way to the last dormitory.

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” He caught the attention of both who had already entered into an argument. “But now I am well and free, let’s go to the movies?”

“Aish! And he says that smiling after all!” Wonsik got up, pretending to be grumpy and went out of the infirmary. They knew it was just scene and he would collect Hakyeon’s things for them to go.

“Do you really think you can go?” The stark difference between the two was the fact Hongbin never raise his voice, always keeping that soft tone, as well as being an excellent student and a true ‘gentleman’.

“Yes, I’m fine really.” He stretched still lying on the stretcher and then already put up, all under the watchful eye of another. He took a deep breath, working up the courage to ask what is stuck in his throat. “Do you know who brought me here?”

“Hum, two new boys. When we arrived one of them came to us trying to explain they had no idea of what happened, he really looked in panic.” With this information, Hakyeon deduced that Hyuk should have been the one who talked to them. The little he knew about the roof’s boy, he wouldn’t act so unreasonably.

“Tsk, I really feel bad for having passed out in front of them. Since causing concern in beginners is never good.” He gave a bittersweet smile.

“Hey!” He looked at his surprised friend, losing expression. “It’s not your fault, so no use giving this sad smile there, okay? Even more, when I cannot comfort you.” And Hongbin made a lovely tip.

Hakyeon cannot help but laugh, and for the first time felt the urge to go to his friend squeeze his cheeks. He kept it to himself, thinking as an evolution of his trauma. At least now he desired physical contact, even if he is still getting sick. It was a good step, right?

“Oh, and before you think they were gone because we arrived, Wonsik expelled them.”

“What?!”

“Eh, he was so nervous that you had fainted, I think he lost his hea-” Hongbin couldn’t finish the sentence. Hakyeon left the ward shouting for him to wait at the entrance for them to go to the mall and started to run to the dormitory.

What kind of image would remain to Jung Taekwoon when trying to help him, his friend broke that way? Facing the door, he tried to control the altered breathing, rubbing his face to try having the best possible face, show that he was well. Before he could knock on the door, it opened.

“Ah! Hyung!!!” Immediately saw the tears accumulate in the younger eyes. “I’m so sorry for what happened, but you’re okay, right?!”

And an affinity and very strange affection for the boy in front of him came deep inside. He just smiles fondly to the youngest.

“You didn’t know that… I apologize for the way my friend acted.”

“But it is very sad, Hyung. Right now I’m shaking with fear because I wanted to give you a hug, but also don’t want to hurt you.”

Hakyeon widened his eyes with his sincerity, and paying attention he noticed that his hand actually trembled slightly.

“Thanks… For understand.” It was the only thing he could do for the younger, giving a warm smile. He received another in return, along with a ‘good night’. Before he finishes closing the door, courage came to him again. “Where’s the other?”

“Oh, he’s in the cafeteria. You should talk to him hyung, he was the one able to react and took you to the infirmary.”

Hakyeon felt lighter, so it was a slow pace to the cafeteria. The roof’s boy stared at nothing as he savored what he had in his mug. He sat in front of him, watching him. Without the uniform, he could go even further in his beauty.

“Thank you for taking me to the infirmary... And I’m sorry for having you worried.” He let go at once.

Taekwoon looked up from mug to face him slowly, but the time sustained by the contact seemed to be an eternity in Hakyeon’s concept.

“Apologizing will not change... What happened...” He finished the contents of the mug, no longer able to sustain the look with the other. “The important thing is that you are well now.”

Hakyeon didn’t understand what it was all about. He didn’t understand how he could have so many mixed feelings because of that boy. Sometimes he was envious that he seemed so free, sometimes too enchanted with his beauty, and then, from the day they heard music together, he felt an inexplicable comfort. He was embraced every time he heard his voice.

“You will get tired of hearing me say thank you.” He laughed, seeing the confused expression on the other. “Thank you!” He bowed and left the cafeteria towards his friends.

The movie was great, his friends’ company, dinner. All completed that magic Friday. Hakyeon had a slight argument with Wonsik about how he treated the new students because of him, he couldn’t explode with people like that. As much as he cared about his friend, he had no right to attack someone who doesn’t know anything.

The next day, after lunch, Hakyeon found himself sitting on the edge of the sea, facing the horizon. Within two weeks of class, much had already happened and hit him, just as they changed. He wished he could move in time to the day he finally overcame his trauma and could hold all the people he loved.

But at night at home, Hakyeon had a certainty in his life. He would never overcome his trauma while his cousin exists.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon joins the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S BACK! We're back! Hello guys! Im so sorry for disappeared ow my god. 
> 
> But im back now with a new chapter! And we hope to not be gone again and update quickly!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

Excluding the time his cousin visited, Hakyeon was managing to do well in those two months that have passed. He could divert the touches, control his phobia and have fun. He was also able to improve his grades as promised, up six places in the ranking grids. Hongbin’s praise seemed being much more than that.

When he didn’t feel well, he knew what time to go to the roof to find Taekwoon and sharing the phone. It’s not as if he had turned the boy’s friend, they just shared those moments. Hakyeon always saw him aloof at lunchtime but only admired. Until he received that strange green post-it.

“Come see me playing basketball.” And he wondered if Taekwoon had really written it.

He appeared in the club at the time indicated in the strange note, settling in the stands. He thought it was a more famous sport and it would be full. Few people, mostly girls holding signs with names of their favorite players and full of hearts. Hakyeon just laugh and looking if there were any for the other. What was the surprise by counting five posters in honor of Taekwoon?

It didn’t take long for the club members went into the court, divided into teams by uniform color. And again he was surprised by the boy’s beauty all in white. They all shook hands, laughing and soon the judge began the match.

Hakyeon always loved basketball, and once even tried to join the club. In the first block, they hold his arm, and he realized he couldn’t join. But seeing the other playing was as if he was on the court. He always felt like Taekwoon was like his second soul. Doing what he has never done.

Seconds to finish the game, the score tied, the tension of both the players and the obvious crowd. The ball went to Taekwoon and all the girls who held his poster started screaming, trying to encourage him. Hakyeon found himself doing the same, standing up nervously. What he didn’t expect is that with his move their eyes met right before the tallest position himself and make the match’s point.

Everyone cheering for the white team started to celebrate, as the boys hugged each other and celebrated with Taekwoon. Praises from the veterans left the boy graceless which was gradually diverting from them. Facing the grandstand, Hakyeon was no longer there.

‘What the hell was that? Oh, my heart aches so much.’ He squeezed in the region over his shirt, trying to control his breathing. It’s not as if he had never stared at the roof’s boy, but that exchange look was so intense and unprepared. And at the same time full of messages to decipher.

“Hyung, are you okay?” He didn’t realize when Hyuk squatted in front of him, seeing Hakyeon shaking again and keeping his hands into his pockets to prevent from touching the older. He pitied the boy who was so affectionate, to struggle like that for him.

“I don’t know…”

“You don’t know?! But it’s something serious? Oh, I can go to the infirmary with you.” The only problem that departs from the cute and younger boy was the fact he always speaked a lot. He couldn’t speak slowly; he was able to talk for hours even alone.

“Hyuk!” He called him, hoping to stop talking and listen. “I don’t need to go anywhere, I’m just confused.”

“Oh, I see.” He smiled all affectionate. “Confused by what hyung?”

“You're too young.” He stood, dispensing the other with a hand signal, seeing him put his hands on his hips.

“Hey! That doesn’t justify anything. What is the point of being younger and don’t understand anything? I’m talking to you!” He followed the older, trying to figure out what happened. Now and then pulled Hakyeon by the coat, seeing that way worked.

That week Hakyeon avoided the roof and his moments with Taekwoon. He still hasn’t understood that whole range of feelings that dominated him in the game’s day and would rather not get confused again. He just didn’t expect that on Friday Taekwoon sat at the table together with his friends and apologizes.

What had made him think? That he didn’t like something? The invitation? He gulped, not knowing what to say as he felt his friend’s eyes weigh on himself. They wanted explanations, of course, even more Wonsik that didn’t have a good start with Taekwoon.

“Hun...” He began uncertainly. “You don’t need to apologize, even because I don’t know why you’re doing it...” He laughed dull.

The other didn’t answer, keeping his gaze on the plate and hands clasped under the table. Hongbin was who decided to help the situation.

“Hi, we met when you helped my friend, I didn’t have the opportunity to introduce myself and thank you properly. I’m Lee Hongbin.” And reached out, smiling.

“Oh...” His cheeks were slightly red. Taekwoon was a person who was embarrassed as easily as blinking. He took the other’s hand quickly. “Jung Taekwoon, pleasure.”

“The rude here regret acting that way with you and his name is Kim Wonsik. I hope you can forgive him.” The said one incredulously stared at his friend, grumbling.

Taekwoon just thanked softly, bowing his head. Suddenly he didn’t know why he sat at that table, but when he heard a low laughing Hakyeon, he remembered. He hadn’t many friends and wasn’t very fond of socializing, excluding the moments when playing basketball. The boy has grown accustomed to the older’s presence, missing him.

“So, since you are friends with Hakyeon and it seems to be a good person, why not hang out with us?” Wonsik wanted to kill Hongbin, Hakyeon’s eyes shone with the invitation and Taekwoon got even redder.

“Oh...” He pressed his own hands more under the table. “I don’t... I’m not very good at being with other people.”

“But we aren’t any people! See, I’m Hongbin, the student loved by all teachers.” Hakyeon nodded. “Wonsik is the rebellious student who is always in detention, but knows how to be caring.” The former blond gave him an exaggerated slap on the shoulder, moaning his name.

Taekwoon just laughing with them, enjoying that warm interaction.

“And Hakyeon, well… I guess I don’t need to speak much about him.”

“He has a very bad taste in music.” He spilled out, making the other two laughs while Hakyeon stared offended.

“How can you say it like that?”

“You brought that horrible singer for us to listen to last week.” He shrugged.

With sharp comments and a desperate Wonsik, the four spent the rest of lunch talking together. Upon returning to the classroom, Hongbin made sure to get Taekwoon’s number so they could continue communicating. The boy was shy and quiet, but fun and he felt he was a good person. And Hongbin rarely made mistakes in his intuition.

Hakyeon looked like he had won the lottery. He had resolved with Taekwoon, his friends had accepted and done well with him, they began to eat lunch together and by some access of courage, he went after his dongsaeng, dragging him for their socializing. Sanghyuk was more than acceptable. Being the youngest, Wonsik and Hongbin seemed to dedicate any need for physical contactat the boy. And that made him feel the happiest and luckiest person in the world. The five seemed more complete than a lot of things out there.


End file.
